


Border of Perversion

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Polyamory, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu can't decide on Yukari or Marisa. Thankfully, the border youkai has some stimulating ideas in mind.





	Border of Perversion

The shrine's attendant, Hakurei Reimu, was lounging at the edge of the shrine's entrance on a summer afternoon. Yakumo Yukari laid with the side of her head on the maiden's lap, her headgear laid to the side. "Your legs are paradise, Hakurei." Yukari cooed.

Reimu began caressing Yukari's golden follicles. "You flatter me, Yukari. What is your reason for your presence here today?" Reimu stated, proceeding to learn forward and lock lips with the woman on her lap.

"I came to investigate the lack of incidents... I'd say a lack of incidents is one in of itself!" Yukari stated, Reimu removing her lips, a trail of saliva between them.

Reimu giggled. "Would you like a meal, or perhaps a bath?"

Yukari smiled. "Are you on the menu?"

****

Moments later, the pair found themselves in the middle of Reimu's accommodations, laid upon Reimu's futon, Yukari directly positioned onto Reimu.

Yukari gazed at the woman below her, eyes filled with longing. "You look very vulnerable, Hakurei."

"Prove it."

Yukari promptly pressed her lips onto Reimu's, Hakurei allowing the woman on top of her to gain entrance. Their tongues met, sloppy and without grace. Reimu allowed it. She wrapped both legs around Yukari, holding her in place.

Reimu broke the kiss. “You idiot,” she hissed. “You idiot... Fuck me” She kissed along Yukari’s jaw. Yukari could feel her tremble. “Do it before I exterminate you.” Her hand gripped Yukari’s hair. “Look at me.”

Yukari smiled. "As you wish." proceeding to quickly remove Reimu's blouse with her right hand, "fufufu~ Your chest has improved since the last time I saw it."

"Shut up, gap bitch." Reimu retorted, leaning forward to kiss Yukari again.

Yukari lowered herself to lick around Reimu's left areola, holding onto both breasts with each hand.

"Yukarin..." Reimu cooed.

"I knew I would make you moan, Hakurei." Yukari retorted.

"Shut up..."

With a snap of Yukari's fingers, the pair disrobed, their clothes neatly folded next to the futon.

"Why didn't you do that cheap trick earlier?"

Yukari smiled. "Where's the fun without unwrapping your present?"

****

Marisa touched down in front of the Hakurei shrine, the sun slowly beginning to set over the horizon, butterflies in her chest as she disembarked from her broom.

_"I get to spend time with Reimu..." _Marisa's thoughts were filled with spending a passionate evening with the object of her affection.

Marisa heard strange noises inside the shrine. believing Reimu to be in danger.

Sliding open the shoji screen, in her immediate sight was Reimu laid naked, Reimu panting as Yukari sat up from the bedding.

"Yukari! I'm the only one allowed to make Reimu sweat!" Her voice carrying jealousy.

Yukari laughed. "I have something special for you, Kirisame." The shoji screen seemingly closing by itself.

"What!?" Marisa exclaimed, as gaps opened, dark tendrils wrapping around her arms and legs, suspending her in the middle of the shrine.

Yukari stood up. "Are you sure you can endure this?"

Marisa grit her teeth. "Do your worst."

In an instant, Marisa was disrobed with a snap of Yukari's finger. The tentacles surrounding her proceeded to slowly crawl up her legs, before reaching her inner thigh.

Marisa hissed, doing her best to suppress a moan.

The tentacles violently emerged as they entered Marisa's vaginal cavity, Marisa screaming in response.

Waves of pleasure hit Marisa's body as the appendages explored her walls, Marisa screaming with every movement.

"O-OKAY YUK-" As Marisa opened her mouth, a thick, black tentacle entered her orifice, forcing her jaw open.

Marisa stopped struggling, allowing her legs to relax. Her eyes widened with excitement, her fear seemingly vanishing from her mind as she tasted the sweet sticky mess Yukari's gap pumped into her throat. Marisa moaned on to the tentacle. "_What's goin on."_ She thought, her eyes rolling back slightly as her throat began to relax, allowing the tentacle deeper. "_I should be fighting Yukarin… but I don’t want to…" _Marisa_’s_ body had now almost entirely relaxed, and sensing this change in her mood, the creature slowly slid it’s thick tentacle out of her throat, it’s sticky mess dripping out of her mouth down onto her chest. Marisa breathed heavily, almost whining in disappointment as the tentacle left her mouth. _No… want more… why do I want more?_

Reimu regained enough composure to gaze at the scene, sighing. "Alright Yakumo, you can stop bullying Kirisame."

Yukari pouted. "But Kirisame is so cute!" Her portals and tentacles disappearing, Yukari proceeding to carry Marisa's spent, fluid covered body within her arms. Placing her next to Reimu, taking her position behind the maiden in an embrace from behind.

Reimu smiled at the exhausted woman in front of her. "Yakumo did that to me once, never again."

Yukari giggled. "You were crying my name so much when you felt my love minions, Hakurei."

"Shut it." Reimu retorted. "You were so adorable when Yukari had you in such a vulnerable position, hack magician."

Marisa pouted. "Y-Ya gotta tell me when ya havin fun!" Her breathing ragged.

Reimu gave the woman currently within her arms a kiss on the forehead. "It's as you say, finder's keepers."

"Fine, but don't get upset when I put the moves on Alice!"

Reimu laughed. "Not if I do so first." before drifting into slumber. Yukari and Marisa following her example.


End file.
